Fallen for You
by DiamondWolf1337
Summary: My first Destiny fanfiction. An unlucky Hunter is confronted by a Fallen vandal. Vandal x Hunter Also, to those who are just there to say that I need help mentally, or I have ruined the game in some way, please go to hater island. P.S. That location is out of this story. P.S.S Don't like it, don't read it. It's that simple.


"N-no. Stop, ah", the hunter pleaded as a Fallen vandal held her against a wall. She couldn't get her knife with all four arms holding her two. She tried kicking, but that made matters worse. The vandal stopped it with one of his arms off her right one. He took one from her left arm and tossed her knife a good few feet away. She had lost hope in escaping easily. Her guns out of ammunition, unluckily forgetting to save up on ammo synthesis. All she could do was wrap her legs around the vandals back. This worked, as the attacker took steps back. However, he was smarter than that. He slammed her on the ground back first, making all of the air escape from her lungs.

A pained gasp was heard, followed by more desperate breaths for oxygen. She released her legs from him, arching her back instinctively. The vandal straddled her, she couldn't stop him as she was still recovering from the massive shock. She stared at him, still slightly wheezing. He studied her, his hands followed his eyes. The vandal stopped at her breasts, perplexed at this body part. He groped one, sending shivers down the hunters chest. A slight moan was heard when he did so. He massaged the other one, another breath of pleasure was noticed.

"That's it? You're just horny", she asked annoyed but relieved. She had thought death would be certain. Unfortunately, that was not the case. He used two more hands to caress her legs, rubbing her thighs slowly. She seemed to enjoy it, her moans more frequent. She felt heat in between her legs, then something rubbing there as well. She looked to see this creature had started teasing her with his fingers, prodding gently. She noticed her legs subconsciously spread, blushing at this.

The girl unlocked her greaves, taking them off. She left her boots on, only exposing her upper legs to her hips. The vandal caressed her legs again, this time feeling real skin. For her, it was exhilarating. She felt wetness slightly dampen her panties. He got a whiff of this silent love, and proceeded to take them off. He fingered her more passionately, making her moan loudly. She had never felt this good before, her body couldn't handle this. She writhed in self-enjoyment as this vandal mused at her. She grabbed his face and stuffed it in her breast armor mesh. He wiggled his head as he didn't know what to do. Once he heard her whines replace moans, he knew that this was right. He got two of his arms and played with her breasts while still fingering her with more haste.

The flustered and submissive hunter was shivering violently with ecstasy when she finally felt heat build up inside, getting dramatically bigger every second. She screamed while shoving his hand as far as it would go in her. She came, clear fluid doused his hand with stickiness. He heard her hyperventilating, signifying his job was done. Her hands trembled as they were still gripping his one that was soaked in her love. She let go when she recovered, her hands falling to her sides. Fatigue enveloped her due to mass amounts of energy and dopamine usage.

"Satisfied", she asked while catching her breath. She saw a bulge in his loincloth. He looked down and back at her. She slowly pushed him onto his back, stroking the thing poking out between his legs. This emitted a soft growl, signaling his own way of expressing pleasure. She pulled the vandals strip of cloth down to see his erection pop out. A slight gasp came from the half naked girl on top. She grasped it, feeling it twitch. The vandal felt her hand go up and down, rubbing him softly.

After a few minutes of stimulating him gently, she straddled him. He felt her groin grind against his now throbbing self. She put a hand on his chest, then continued to do this. She moaned softly, also hearing the vandal's growls growing in volume. She continued to tease him for a few more seconds before elevating her hips to grasp his warmth. She guided it inside her, sliding down to the bottom. She gasped, the hunter had not done this before, though the impression she gave off made it the opposite.

The creature felt her hot, wet walls hug his erection tightly. She then got moving, it felt amazing to do this. She did all sorts of positions to please her admirer. She moved her hips around when she was at the base of him, turned around to let him see what he wanted so badly, but she hadn't let him do what he wanted. She decided to make it so by getting off, then placing her hands on the wall closest to them, and bent over. The vandal looked slightly confused, but noticed her shaking her ass at him.

He got up and put two hands on her hips, and two on her rear. He felt wet heaven once again as he pushed inside of her. The hunter moaned loudly this time, feeling his member rub her clit, then poke a nerve bunch. The vandal increased the pace, so did the guardian's moans. After a few moments of practically slamming into her, both of them started to feel a tingle all too familiar. He pulled out for a brief second to turn her around, then pick her up. She hugged him with all of her strength, then felt him again.

"Fuck, harder, harder", she yelled as she was right in the middle of her climax. He obliged and thrust as hard as he could. They both came, the hunters more intense however. She hyperventilated for a minute, then started to calm back down. The vandal let go of her so she could put her armor back on. She blushed as the vandal stared at her while she did this. She finished, walking towards him. She stroked his penis again, getting him hard. But she just left it there as soon as she felt it throb in her hand. She wanted him to remember who made him this hard. She pecked his helmet with her lips, then put her's back on. She got on her sparrow, then driving off into the Forgotten Shore from the Mothyards.


End file.
